Emanda
Emanda, sometimes called The Queen of Damned is the widow of Henricks, mother of Elijah, Finn, Angleo, Kol, Rebekah, and Jeremy. She is the second Original vampire to be made after drinking wine laced with fresh human blood before being killed by Henricks, awakening a Original. She was once a fallen, angel and a immortal human before being turned into the second Vampire in existence. She was eventually daggered by her son Angelo in the 20th century after she had tried to kill him with one of their own white oak daggers, unaware the dagger wouldn't work, she was daggered instead and Angelo buried her at the very bottem of the Arctic ocean to prevent the dagger from being removed. History Born a Angel in Heaven, Emanda was the lover and behold friend of Henricks in the time as a angel. She choose to remain loyal to Henricks when he decided that he would need more then just god's word to bow down to God's newest children. They crashed landed in the very start of the Middle Ages of Europe. Some points during her life, Emanda and her husband Henricks, fled from Europe, after some severe virus, called the plagues, spread all over throughout their village and with their newborn child, Elijah, they fled to a safer place to stay in the New World. A magical land where most of these natives were super strong, and so healthy they were immortal. After her arrival in the New World, Emanda had an affair with a werewolf, of whom they shared a child. After twenty years of living in peace with the werewolves, the war between vampires and werewolves hadn't begun, until the death of the new son, Jeremy. After being convinced by her husband to help in the act that would turn them into the first known of the vampires, creatures that would challenge and surpass the Werewolves in their own abilities such as strength and speed, etc. Emanda proceeded to do so. And made her children into the same kind of beings. Once Angelo made his first human kill he unknowingly activated his werewolf abilities, in the process, now exposed Emanda’s infidelity with a werewolf. She begged Henricks for his forgiveness and in order to please him, she turned against Angelo and rejected him without remorse, never showing him support or love. Life as a Original During the time of being the first newborn vampires, the family grew farther apart, and Angelo's hatred for his own mother and step-father festered more and more. However, he took his anger on the humans in the other villages. By the time they were all close to calming down, Henricks had returned from the woods mauled and bitten by an werewolf attack. He quickly grew sick to the point where he became ravenous, delusional, and was suffering in a unbareable pain. Not a day later he finally succumbed to his bite and they realized that Henricks had started war with the Werewolves that lived in the land. Shortly they tried their best to protect themselves from the wolves that kept attacking them during the nights when the moon was full, but they grew weaker and sicker everytime one of the beasts bit them. However, the bites they recieved were nothing like Henricks. So growing tired of fighting, the family made oaths to never seperate or leave each other. Traveling back to the Old World the Originals populated the lands with their own Supernatural species that would be superior to the Werewolves (in human form). Then, it was the birth of a new race. By then vampires had become the main dominate species in the entire Europe time. It turned out werewolves were global, not just located in the New World. The wolves had proven to be entirely true and formiable challenges for Vampires, even in human form. Short after the birth of vampires, the Originals mad a house for themselves known as the Romanian coven, the very first and most powerful of all covens in existence.. With Emanda in sole charge. The coven grew stronger and stronger to the point where it was just to strong, and made a threat to destory the Originals. So Emanda decided with her family it was time that another coven came into the mix and challenge them. That was when the Volturi first came into power. After the Romanian coven was put in its place, the Originals only became parttime members before they decided to make themselves on potent legends to the vampire and human world. It was all Emanda's idea. 1920's Slowly over the centuries and thousands upon thousands of years, Emanda's feelings toward Angelo had formed into massive resentment and hatred. By the 20th century she could only think of Angelo as a abombination so in a effort to put down the very thing she had created, Emanda choose to try and dagger Angelo. Tricking Angelo to going to Chicago in 1922, Emanda apologized for all the resenting she had made over centuries of neglect. And, then she tried to dagger in. Stabbing him in the heart with a silver dagger dipped in white oak ash, she was more then in disblief when it only caused him pain. Trying to flee, she was neutralized by Angelo stabbing her with the White Oak Ash Dagger. Not to long after she was neutralized, Angelo put her body in an coffin, sailed a ship out to the Arctic sea where he dropped her into the ocean and watched her coffin slowly submerge to the bottem, and out of his sight. Where Angelo had buried her is unknown. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal Vampires when exposed to fire and Wolf bites seem not to greatly weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both Humans and Vampires, it is unknown if it effects Shifters or Werewolves. *'Turning Mastery' - Originals can turn other Supernatural Species into Vampires or Halfbreed, unlike normal Vampires however to do so they require for the one their turning to be bitten and then drink their blood. **'Original Creation' - If the one they are turning drinks a lot of their blood, they will become Original Vampires or Original Vampire-type Hybrids. *'Telekinesis' - Original Vampires seem to be able to control things with their minds, sometimes to dangerous effects. **'Molecular Combustion' - Powerful Original Vampires have been shown to speed up the Molecular movement within an individual until they explode, they can do so more effectively with lesser Vampires, whom they have a sanguine ancestry with. *'Teleportation' - The Originals are so old that they know the back doors in the Universe, able to disappear and reappear anywhere on the Earth, or the Primordial Domain (Earth, Hell and the Afterlife). *'Resurrection' - The more powerful of the Originals can resurrect the Deceased, although those resurrected are recreated as Vampires, despite this amazing power the Originals cannot repair the damage done to the soul (should that person have gone to Hell) and claim that "the soul can be beaten and bludgeoned but never broken, not even by we". *'Elemental Manipulation' - Some powerful Originals can manipulate or emulate the Elements, even control them as a weapon. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Category:Vampires Category:Original Vampires Category:Romanian Coven Category:Vampires With Special Abilities